


Démembrement

by Malohkeh



Category: Doctor Who, Doctor Who & Related Fandoms, Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: Gen
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-10
Updated: 2018-05-10
Packaged: 2019-05-04 22:11:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 9,153
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14602800
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Malohkeh/pseuds/Malohkeh
Summary: Traduction de la première histoire du recueil Doctor Who - The Missy Chronicles, écrit par James Goss.





	Démembrement

**Author's Note:**

> Cette traduction est réalisée pour le plaisir, je n’en tire aucun bénéfice financier.

Il existe une tradition, et une chaise pour aller avec.

Le Club Crapules était un des clubs privés les plus vieux et les plus exclusifs de Londres. Le barde blasphémateur Christopher Marlowe en était un membre fondateur, aux cotés d’une multitude d’espions, de fripons et de pirates ; la lie parmi les pires engeances de l’Empire Britannique. Chacun d’eux tenait salon dans les salles de marbre du club, conspirant autour des tables de billard, intriguant autour de cigares, ou somnolant et rêvant de scandales dans les nombreux fauteuils de cuir du club (certains cuirs étaient fabriqués à partir de la peau d’espèces éteintes, ou, pour l’un d’eux, d’une épouse non désirée.)

Un de ces sièges se trouvait être, depuis un nombre considérable d’années, l’endroit où le Maître se sentait comme chez lui. Il aimait la lumière projetée par le feu, la vue sur le parc St James et le fait qu’il soit placé juste à coté de la sonnette, au son de laquelle un majordome surgissait de derrière une bibliothèque afin de satisfaire ses moindres caprices.

Le Maître avait une tradition : quand il changeait de corps, il se rendait au Crapules, s’installait dans son fauteuil et rassemblait ses esprits. Comme pour la plupart des habitudes, il ignorait d’où elle lui venait, et pourtant il s’y sentait obligé. Sans compter qu’il serait extrêmement ennuyé si le Docteur venait un jour à l’apprendre. Peu importe à quel point il était usé d’esprit ou de corps, le Maître pouvait s’asseoir dans ce fauteuil et se remémorer ses moments de gloire passés : la fois où il avait fumé un cigare en compagnie de l’ambassadeur chinois (juste avant de le faire dévorer par des dragons) ; le jour où il avait vendu une baleine géante à Lord Sutcliffe à l’occasion d’un dîner ; la raison pour laquelle sa copie de la Magna Carta était suspendue dans sa salle des cartes (ce qui faisait remonter le souvenir précieux de sa tentative d’altérer l’histoire avec un robot mouchard.)

Quelle que soit son apparence, le Maître savait qu’il pouvait entrer d’un pas vif et que cela ne ferait sourciller personne. Il prendrait place dans son fauteuil, ordonnerait qu’on lui apporte quelque chose de revitalisant, et lirait les journaux avec attention à la recherche de bandes dessinées ou de guerres particulièrement amusantes.

Cette fois, néanmoins, il y eut un problème.

 

Harrison Mandeville était à la tête du redouté comité du Crapules. Rien ne se passait au Crapules sans qu’il soit au courant. Il dirigeait l’endroit tel que ses membres l’appréciaient : comme une école publique anglaise miséreuse. Le chauffage arrivait tous les premiers novembre et s’éteignait le 12 mars. La nourriture était chère mais mauvaise. Les portiers habillés de blazers amidonnés. Il y avait même une équipe de cricket (qui ne jouait jamais). Mandeville prenait un plaisir tout particulier à rejeter les candidatures de dictateurs africains, mais pas avant qu’ils lui aient versés de généreux pots-de-vin. Et si ces derniers provenaient de fonds à l’origine destinés à des hôpitaux, encore mieux.

Mandeville se tenait à l’étage, dans un recoin isolé de la bibliothèque d’où il pouvait apprécier la vue des contractuels au travail. On l’y dérangeait rarement, et il appréciait qu’il en soit ainsi.

Il laissa le majordome se tenir à coté de lui pendant toute une minute avant de lui accorder son attention :

\- Eh bien ? Qu’y a-t-il ?

\- Monsieur, balbutia le majordome. Il s’est passé la chose la plus horrible qui soit.

\- Vraiment ?

Mandeville haussa un sourcil. L’horrible, il connaissait. Il avait un jour organisé un défilé de mode en Corée du Nord.

\- Monsieur. Il y a une… une _femme_ dans le salon des membres.

Mandeville blanchit. Au fil des ans, le Crapules avait accueilli nombre d’horribles personnages. Hawley Crippen s’était dissimulé dans ses chambres avant de fuir les autorités, Oswald Mosley s’y était abrité d’une foule en colère, le braqueur de banque Lytton avait gardé des milliards dans ses caves, mais jamais, jamais, au grand jamais le Crapules n’avait reçu de femmes en son sein. Du moins, aucune encore en vie.

\- Elle est sur _son_ siège, vous savez, le deuxième plus proche de la cheminée, et elle a demandé qu’on lui amène le thé du soir.

Mandeville se leva, les yeux flamboyants de la fureur réjouie d’un homme qui sait être tout à fait dans son droit.

\- Très bien. Il faut faire quelque chose, annonça-t-il en tirant d’un coup sec sur sa moustache. Et je vais m’en charger.

 

Mandeville sentait tous les yeux le suivre tandis qu’il traversait le salon (dont le tapis avait été arraché du sol d’une mosquée pendant la chute de Constantinople) tel un chasseur à l’affut de sa proie. Les mains tremblaient en s’agrippant aux pages des journaux. Les glaçons tintaient avec colère dans les verres à cocktail. Les gorges étaient éclaircies d’une manière menaçante. Chaque homme présent attendait que Mandeville accomplisse son devoir.

Mandeville atteignit le siège du Maître et resta là à le fixer, soudain horrifié.

Non seulement une femme s’y trouvait, mais elle incarnait absolument tous les pires aspects de son enfance : les élégantes jupes prune de sa nourrice, et la beauté distante et cruelle de sa mère. Elle était, à l’heure actuelle, occupée à étaler de la confiture de fraise sur une rondelle de concombre.

Il s’éclaircit la gorge.

Elle versa une bonne cuillerée de crème caillée sur le concombre, et leva la tête vers lui avec un sourire. Ses yeux possédaient cette brûlure froide qu’on ressent en tenant de la glace. Son sourire s’inclinait de cette manière, puis d’une autre, comme si elle changeait constamment d’avis.

\- Oui-i ? M’avez-vous amené plus de confiture ?

\- De confiture ?

\- Oh oui, je donnerais n’importe quoi pour de la confiture d’abricot.

Elle mordit dans la rondelle de concombre, et le craquement du légume résonna dans toute la pièce.

\- Je ne vous apporte pas de confiture d’abricot.

Au fil des ans, Mandeville avait acquis une répartie pince-sans-rire qui fonctionnait à merveille pour jeter quelqu’un dehors.

\- Alors vous pouvez vous en aller, le congédia la femme avec un geste de la main.

Elle prit ensuite une autre rondelle de concombre, y étala davantage de confiture et, cette fois, le grignota avec la délicatesse d’un piranha.

\- La personne qui va s’en aller, madame, c’est vous, annonça Mandeville en se délectant de cet instant.

\- Moi ?

Le concombre tomba dans la tasse de thé, pour y flotter avec incertitude.

\- Je ne vais nulle part, dit-elle avec un rictus involontaire. Et certainement pas avant d’avoir eu ma confiture d’abricot.

\- Ce club, fit Mandeville d’une voix puissante de bulldozer, est réservé aux hommes. Aux hommes élus. Aux hommes admirés par leurs pairs. Ce n’est pas un troquet à disposition des lèche-vitrines qui se sont égarées.

La femme ramassa une cuillère et, sans le moindre effort, grava une grille de morpion dans la marqueterie de la table.

\- J’en _suis_ membre. J’en ai été membre depuis le Grand Incendie de Londres.

Elle marqua une pause. Puis son visage s’éclaira soudain, comme si un souvenir lui revenait.

\- C’est moi qui ai organisé les feux d’artifices sur le toit.

Elle leva la cuillère et tapota ses dents avec.

\- Regardez-moi. Vous pouvez voir qui je suis. Ce fauteuil est le mien. Je me suis assis dedans en portant plusieurs visages différents, une fois même sous forme de serpent, et personne n’a jamais sourcillé. Ne commencez pas à m’ennuyer.

\- Si ce que vous dites est vrai, vous venez de ruiner une table ainsi que la réputation du club, toussa Mandeville. Une fois qu’un confrère devient membre, il le reste à vie. Nous ne faisons pas de discrimination. Nous ne posons pas de question. Mais nous demandons _bel et bien_ qu’il demeure _il_. La seule chose que le Club Crapules n’ait jamais fait, c’est céder à la mode.

Il lui lança un regard noir.

\- La porte se situe de ce coté. Les serveurs seront ravis de vous la montrer.

La femme bâilla, de manière si exagérée qu’elle aurait pu toucher ses cordes vocales avec la cuillère. Ce qu’elle fit. Elle se leva ensuite et regarda les sièges autour d’elle.

\- Hé, vous tous, rugit-elle.

Les hommes qui occupaient les fauteuils se cachèrent davantage derrière leurs journaux.

\- Vous savez tous que c’est moi. Vous le savez. Je viens juste de vivre une expérience traumatique. Tout ce dont j’ai besoin c’est m’asseoir avec une tasse de thé et me reposer les pieds ; si ce n’est pas sur une pile de cadavres, un tabouret fera l’affaire. Pour faire simple, je suis fatiguée et ici, je me sens ridiculement comme chez moi.

Les pages des journaux bougèrent à peine.

La femme mit les mains sur ses hanches.

\- Vous tous, vous êtes ce qui ressemble le plus à des amis pour moi. Par là, je veux dire que vous êtes des personnes horribles et répugnantes, cependant vous êtes _mon_ genre de personnes. Lord Ascot, vous souvenez-vous de la fois où je vous ai aidé avec ces vilains banquiers suisses en leur arrangeant ce voyage pour aller skier sur l’Everest ? Et Bobo, combien de vos femmes ai-je emmenées au zoo… après la fermeture ? Et que dire de vous, Chirurgien ?

Elle frappa du pied la chaise la plus proche du feu, dans laquelle se trouvait le meilleur charcuteur de Harley Street.

\- Auprès de qui venez-vous pleurer quand vous avez besoin de sujets humains pour vos expériences ? Et ne vous ai-je pas toujours livré la marchandise ? Vivante, alerte et d’une qualité irréprochable ?

Son appel se heurta à un silence unanime. Même le chirurgien émit à peine un son désapprobateur.

\- Ecoutez-moi. J’ai besoin d’un refuge, j’ai besoin d’assistance, et par-dessus tout, j’ai besoin d’un scone. Alors, qu’est-ce que vous en dites ? Messieurs ? Les garçons ? Les gars ?

 

Le Club Crapules avait une grande entrée avec du cuivre et un portier polis. Il avait aussi une porte pour les livraisons, les ordures et la blanchisserie. C’est par celle-ci que la femme fut jetée dehors. Elle atterrit lourdement sur le pavé dans un amas de vêtements froissés.

Elle regarda en direction de Mandeville, debout dans l’embrasure et flanqué par trois des employés à la plus forte carrure.

\- Très bien, dit-elle en levant un parapluie brisé. C’est donc ainsi que vous voulez la jouer ?

Mandeville hocha la tête :

\- Il n’y a aucune place pour vous ici.

Il mit la main dans sa poche et en sortit un bocal. Il le jeta vers elle.

\- Votre confiture.

Le bocal se brisa au sol. L’espace d’un instant, il crut qu’elle allait se mettre à pleurer. Au lieu de cela, elle mit son doigt dans le mélange de confiture et de verre et le porta à sa bouche.

\- Ca vaut presque le coup, déclara-t-elle, songeuse.

Elle se leva, et lissa sa jupe d’un geste de la main.

Là, devant l’entrée du Club Crapules, elle avait l’air fatigué, elle avait l’air malade, et elle avait l’air défaite. Toutefois ses lèvres étaient retroussées et ses dents dénudées. Elle leva un poing vers le Club.

\- Vous pouvez vous dire que j’ai le corps d’une faible femme impuissante. Mais j’ai une machine qui voyage dans le temps, et pas le moindre sens moral. Sans compter que je suis très rancunière.

Elle fit une révérence, se tourna et s’éloigna d’un pas sautillant. Mandeville renifla de dédain et retourna à l’intérieur.

 

Lord Ascot était non seulement la figure de proue du Club Crapules, mais aussi le cœur de monde artistique de Londres. Personne ne savait vraiment d’où venait son argent, et il serait impoli de demander. Il avait néanmoins fourni les fonds pour la Galerie Ascot, ainsi que pour le Pont des Jardins Ascot, qui enjambait la tamise et menait aux portes de la Galerie. Cette dernière occupait une partie de la rive sud réservée récemment encore à de jolis petits HLM. En tout cas, jusqu’à cette fuite de gaz inexpliquée, suite à laquelle les locataires avaient été déplacés à Blackpool le temps que tout s’arrange… Puis les HLM avaient soudain été condamnés, et Ascot avait bien vite obtenu l’accord pour sa galerie de verre et d’acier.

Le Pont des Jardins était le plus beau cadeau de sa seigneurie à la nation (même si, curieusement, il se retrouvait souvent fermé au public afin d’être loué à grands frais pour des événements privés.) La totalité du complexe garantissait que, en ce qui concernait le Royaume Uni, Lord Ascot avait le soutien de la population.

Après tout, pouvait-il y avoir meilleure preuve de sa bonne volonté et de sa philanthropie que le fait qu’il laisse la nation entière profiter de sa collection ? Bien que ce ne soit pas sans frais, il restait un grand homme, et sa générosité en matière de culture éloignait les regards des accords secrets avec de sombres personnages, et même des rumeurs très curieuses disant que la plupart des caisses au nom de « Art Ascot » qui passaient par les douanes contenaient tout autre chose que des peintures.

Ce soir-là avait lieu l’inauguration de la Galerie Ascot, et tout le gratin mettait de coté ses petits scrupules quant au grand homme (après tout, l’entrée était gratuite et il y aurait du champagne à volonté), enfilait ses plus beaux habits, et se rassemblait sur le pont des jardins pour s’émerveiller devant la galerie.

Un ou deux invités levèrent les yeux vers le ciel. Il allait sans doute pleuvoir. C’était étrangement déplaisant d’être sur un pont quand il pleuvait, le monde semblait bien fragile.

Une seule des personnes présentes sur le pont avait pensé à apporter un parapluie. Tout comme sa robe et son jupon, il était violet. Elle saluait tous ceux qui se dirigeaient vers la Galerie Ascot d’un joyeux signe de la main, et certains répondaient d’un signe de tête en se demandant s’ils la connaissaient. L’avaient-ils vu dans une téléréalité ? Etait-ce la femme qui faisait le tour des petits hôtels douteux ? Qu’importe, elle leur envoyait à tous des baisers, et ils lui en envoyaient en retour.

C’est alors que la pluie qui menaçait de tomber tint sa promesse.

Au début, les personnes rassemblées firent semblant de rien. C’étaient de bons londoniens et ils avaient depuis longtemps appris à ignorer la pluie. Ils remontèrent les cols, baissèrent les mentons, et poursuivirent leur route. Londres n’en attendait pas moins d’eux.

Mais les cris commencèrent. D’abord de petits glapissements, qui amenèrent les autres à regarder autour d’eux avec confusion ; d’où venait le bruit, qui en était responsable, et par pitié quelqu’un pourrait-il les faire taire ? Puis les cris se propagèrent.

Il pleuvait du sang.

Pas le ketchup vif des films d’horreur, un profond pourpre d’abattoir qui s’écrasait sur les visages, imprégnait les chemises blanches et les jupes crème, coulait dans les yeux et les bouches ouvertes, et causa une débandade sur tout le pont en direction des portes de la galerie. Derrière les invités paniqués, les flaques de sang s’écoulaient sur les cotés du pont.

La galerie n’était pas encore accessible. A dix-neuf heures, les portes devaient s’ouvrir en grand, après une aria spécialement composée pour l’occasion et chantée par la gagnante de _Britain’s Got Talent._ Au lieu de cela, la pauvre chanteuse fut la première à tambouriner contre les doubles portes verrouillées en sanglotant avec hystérie. Deux mille personnes se pressaient derrière elle, réclamant à grands cris qu’on ouvre les portes, et hurlant aux journalistes de cesser de prendre des photos.

Bien entendu, les photographes n’en firent rien et s’assurèrent au contraire de ne rien rater, y compris le moment où les portes furent enfin ouvertes et que la foule s’écroula, chacun poussant, mordant et griffant les autres pour parvenir à entrer à quatre pattes dans la galerie.

Si une seule de ces personnes avait prit le temps de regarder, elle aurait vu que les nuages de sang étaient d’une sinistre spécificité, ne faisant pleuvoir que sur le pont et la galerie. Même les photographes de la presse s’avéraient secs.

Une fois les invités hors de son chemin, une femme traversa le pont vide, bien protégée par son parapluie violet. Elle s’arrêta juste devant la galerie, et admira la pluie écarlate qui coulait le long du bâtiment et sur l’amas de banderoles en lambeaux et de chaussures abandonnées.

\- Voilà ce que j’appelle un tapis rouge, dit-elle.

 

Dans le hall d’entrée, les invités épouvantés ruisselaient de sang, sanglotaient et se bousculaient pour accéder aux séchoirs des toilettes.

Lord Ascot les fixait, horrifié. Il avait suffisamment de problèmes : les traiteurs qui n’utilisaient pas le bon saumon ; sa veste trop serrée, et voilà qu’il se retrouvait accusé d’avoir mis en place cette combine pour se faire de la publicité. Il avait cependant déjà géré ce genre de désagrément. Il savait depuis longtemps qu’on peut crier sur les autres, et dans le cas contraire, on peut encore les menacer et, si cela échoue, on peut les acheter.

Les serveurs trottinaient dans toute la pièce avec des flutes de vin. La chanteuse essaya d’entamer l’aria d’inauguration mais le cœur n’y était pas vraiment et, quand du sang coula de ses cheveux pour tomber dans son verre de vin, elle laissa définitivement tomber.

Lord Ascot abandonna son discours, marmonna quelques remarques improvisées laissant penser que ses invités étaient victimes d’un acte terroriste, insista sur le fait que « Londres est plus forte que ça », embrassa la foule d’un regard assassin, puis déverrouilla les portes de la salle d’exposition. Il savait que ça, ça les ferait taire.

Tanksy, le taxidermiste d’art, avait été tiré de sa retraite sur son île espagnole privée pour gérer une série d’œuvres dépeignant la Pauvreté Urbaine Moderne. Les invités étaient censés être accueillis par « Cerbère », un chien à trois tête réalisé à partir de trois Rottweilers conservés dans de l’alcool.

Il n’y avait néanmoins aucune trace de l’exposition de Tanksy derrière les portes. A la place, des peintures recouvraient les murs. Des peintures anciennes, simples et magnifiques. Des peintures montrant des femmes en train de sourire, des hommes courageux, des oiseaux morts et des fruits en train de pourrir dans des plats. Toutes les peintures avaient au moins une centaine d’années.

En premier lieu, personne ne su que penser de ces peintures. Par chance, une critique d’art était présente (il y avait eu un ticket en trop, et son rédacteur n’avait trouvé aucun gros bonnet à envoyer).

La critique se fraya un chemin parmi la foule. Une minute avant, toute cette célébrité l’intimidait plutôt. A présent, cela ne la gênait plus du tout. Elle fixait les peintures montrant de superbes navires voguant vers l’horizon ; de nobles romains rendant l’âme avec noblesse ; des cordonniers hilares ; des vases pleins de fleurs, en n’arrivant tout simplement pas à y croire.

\- La Collection Reissmann, se mit-elle à crier, encore et encore.

Quelqu’un fini par faire une recherche Google sur son téléphone, et laissa échapper un hoquet de stupeur. Deux minutes plus tard, toutes les personnes de la pièce étaient devenues expertes de la Collection Reissmann.

Dans les années 30, des centaines de milliers d’œuvres précieuses avaient été volées à des familles juives par le parti nazi. Après la Seconde Guerre Mondiale, les proches endeuillés avaient lancé des procédures pour tenter de les récupérer, mais le procédé s’avérait long et difficile. A l’occasion, un des solliciteurs avait un coup de chance ; peut-être aurait-il un rendez-vous avec un bureaucrate concernant une œuvre en particulier pour se rendre compte que la toile en question était accrochée au mur. En règle générale, cela restait très mystérieux et obscur.

Pendant les années, la Collection Reissmann avait été au sommet de la liste des obscurs mystères. D’une famille aux goûts exquis, il ne restait qu’un ensemble d’incroyables peintures ; lesquelles avaient, disait-on, disparus dans un coffre fort suisse. Les banques suisses s’étaient déclarées innocentes en tout point. Par la plus grande des coïncidences, Lord Ascot possédait un compte en suisse. Il avait un jour affirmé à un journaliste qu’il aurait bien aimé aider, mais que sa banque n’avait jamais eu de client nazi et, même si cela avait été le cas (et cela ne l’était pas) ils seraient morts depuis longtemps. Selon les termes du contrat, le contenu de leurs coffres privés aurait été vidé, et il aurait, naturellement, rendu les œuvres d’art à leurs propriétaires légitimes.

Et pourtant voilà que l’entièreté de la Collection Reissmann ornait les murs de la Galerie Ascot, aux cotés de cadres montrant des photographies de Lord Ascot en train de poser à coté des œuvres les plus remarquables. Ici avec un Goya, là avec un Van Gogh, ah, et faisant semblant de danser avec une statue de Michel-Ange. Sur chaque cliché, Lord Ascot portait un uniforme SS.

Cinq minutes plus tard, les photographes qui attendaient à l’extérieur purent voir Lord Ascot sortir en courant de sa propre galerie sous la terrible pluie rouge ; pluie qui s’était infiltrée dans les murs de son bâtiment et qui s’écrasait maintenant tout autour dans des flaques écarlates.

Seule la peur de cette horrible pluie obligea la foule, derrière lui, à rester dans la galerie et regarder de loin l’homme bedonnant et à court de souffle courir sur le pont.

Lord Ascot alla jusqu’au milieu du pont et s’arrêta, une pointe lui tiraillant le cœur. Tandis qu’il s’efforçait de retrouver son souffle, il remarqua la personne qui le regardait depuis l’autre coté. Elle souriait sous son parapluie.

Si une araignée pouvait sourire, c’est ce sourire-là qu’elle afficherait.

\- Vous ! hoqueta Lord Ascot en reconnaissant la femme du club. Vous !

La silhouette hocha la tête.

\- Je vous avais promis que vous le ferai regretter.

\- Vous m’avez ruiné.

La femme haussa les épaules, puis consulta sa montre avec un ennui étudié.

\- C’est le moment de partir, dit-elle. Cela vous ennuie-t-il de dire quelque chose de gentil ?

\- Quoi ?!

\- Oh, je ne sais pas, fit la femme avec désapprobation. Une simple civilité. Non ?

Elle se tourna et s’éloigna sous la pluie.

 

Personne ne put vraiment tirer au clair ce qui se passa ensuite. Beaucoup affirmèrent que la débandade qui avait eu lieu avait fragilisé la structure du pont. Certains présentèrent des théories élaborées.

Le point sur lequel tout le monde s’accordait, c’était que le pont Ascot s’était soudain effondré de façon spectaculaire, faisant tomber Lord Ascot dans les eaux rouges et tumultueuses de la Tamise, et l’ensevelissant sous les décombres. Plus remarquable encore, à cet instant exact il cessa de pleuvoir, et un terrible soleil brilla sur le fleuve aux couleurs d’un vin rouge bon marché.

On n’entendit plus jamais parler de Lord Ascot.

 

Bobo Braithwaite se réveilla attaché aux rails d’un chemin de fer, et se demanda s’il s’agissait d’un autre de ses enterrements de vie de garçon. Cela ressemblerait bien à ses gars de lui faire un coup pareil.

\- Il faut vraiment que j’arrête de boire, soupira Bobo. Et de me marier.

Cela dit, songea-t-il en essayant de se gratter le nez, il était presque sûr qu’il le saurait si un autre mariage se profilait à l’horizon. Pour commencer il aurait eu des rendez-vous avec ses avocats. Lesquels auraient sans doute dit : « oh Bobo, pas encore. » Mais de toute manière, ses avocats disaient toujours ça.

Bobo était entrepreneur ; il construisait des autoroutes, conduisait des trains, sautait depuis des avions (il en possédait tout une flotte.) et bon sang, tout le monde aimait Bobo. Il n’était pas conventionnel. Il tenait des propos outrageux, toujours murmurés sous une touffe de cheveux sales. Et si on voulait quelqu’un pour lancer un événement en grandes pompes, non seulement il arriverait en parachute, mais il le ferait en portant une couche faite avec l’Union Jack.

Même ceux qui détestaient Bobo l’admiraient tout de même, d’une certaine manière. C’était une boule d’énergie, une centrale électrique. Il générait des emplois, faisait bouger les choses, et tout le monde voulait en profiter. On le disait candidat potentiel au poste de ministre des transports.

\- Bon sang, avait-il dit lorsqu’il avait été interrogé sur le sujet, mais pourquoi me choisir moi ? Les politiciens sont des gars brillants, moi je suis juste une grande gueule et je fais toujours des gaffes. Non non non. Je préfère de loin continuer comme maintenant et faire le boulot dans les temps sans dépenser trop de blé.

Après cet éclat parfaitement calculé, on ne réclama que davantage qu’il soit nommé ministre des transports. Bien entendu, Bobo n’avait aucune intention d’accepter le poste, mais la rumeur de cette possibilité facilitait la signature des contrats pour ses diverses dépenses hasardeuses.

Mais pourquoi se retrouvait-il donc attaché à une voie ferrée ? Bobo cessa d’essayer de se gratter le nez et réfléchit à sa situation. Si les rails étaient inconfortables, le paysage s’avérait idyllique. Quel charmant petit coin de campagne sauvage pour faire passer une voie de chemin de fer. _Le royaume de Dieu lui-même_ , songea-t-il.

Il comprit soudain. Bien sûr, _voilà_ pourquoi il était attaché à des rails ! Quel idiot !

\- Un coup de pub ! dit-il d’une voix joyeuse en cherchant du regard les caméras afin de pouvoir leur envoyer son plus beau sourire britannique.

D’une minute à l’autre, le réalisateur allait apparaître et le féliciter pour sa performance. Tourner une publicité pour sa nouvelle ligne grande vitesse attaché à ses propres rails. Du Bobo typique.

Ah, il pouvait voir une silhouette avancer vers lui en flânant à travers un pré. Alors là, si cela avait été un enterrement de vie de garçon, elle aurait fait une invitée bien étrange : habillée de longues jupes prunes, elle donnait des coups de parasols dans les pâquerettes. Allons bon, c’était sans doute la réalisatrice de cette publicité. Ils laissaient les femmes faire toutes sortes de choses ces jours-ci. Et elles s’en sortaient fichtrement bien.

La femme s’arrêta, feignit de le remarquer pour la première fois et d’être surprise de le découvrir là.

\- Saluuuut vous ! l’interpella-t-il. Comment je m’en sors ? J’espère que je ne suis pas trop nul.

Toujours donner l’air d’être soucieux de plaire. Les gens aiment ça.

\- Oh non, répondit la femme. Vous jouez vraiment bien votre rôle… de victime.

Elle sautilla par-dessus une petite barrière et descendit la petite pente du fossé jusqu’aux lignes avec un « youuhouu »

Bobo fronça les sourcils et souffla pour chasser quelques cheveux de devant ses yeux. Zut. Cette femme semblait familière. Il se souvenait vaguement l’avoir vue plutôt en colère et jurant de se venger. Ce qui, vu l’expérience de Bobo avec l’autre sexe, ne réduisait pas tant la liste des possibilités que cela.

Non, attendez.

Grands dieux.

\- Je me rappelle de vous, dit-il.

Et pour la première fois, il sentit un frisson le parcourir en ce parfait jour d’été.

\- A mon club. Vous êtes la femme qui… enfin… la femme qui voulait devenir membre.

\- Je suis membre ! rétorqua-t-elle, exaspérée.

Elle cueillit avec colère un bouton d’or, et commença à fredonner « Il m’aime, il ne m’aime pas » en arrachant les pétales.

\- Oh, bien joué ! s’exclama Bobo en se tortillant entre les cordes qui le ligotaient. Vous n’avez pas besoin d’un vieux club ennuyeux. Regardez-vous, enfin ! Réalisatrice de cette pub. Enfin. C’est bien une pub, pas vrai ?

La femme laissa tomber la fleur décapitée et se pencha au-dessus de lui avec un air de confidence :

\- Petit secret. Ce n’est pas une publicité.

\- Oh.

La femme imita un train à vapeur en bougeant ses bras.

\- Pourquoi vous faites ça ?

\- Tacatam tacatam tacatam. Quoi « ça » ? Tacatam tacatam tacatam.

\- Faire semblant d’être un train.

\- Parce que vous aimez les trains, mon cher Bobo. Tchou tchou !

Elle se leva et suivit les rails du regard.

\- Et quelle jolie voie vous avez là. Grande vitesse. Zouuum ! A travers de biens beaux champs, grâce à de grosses dépenses d’argent public et une bonne dose de corruption, dit-elle avec un clin d’œil. C’est entre vous et moi. Mais j’ai vu les livres de compte, affirma-t-elle en bâillant. Que de vilains chiffres.

Bobo s’offusqua, c’était juste comme ça qu’on faisait des affaires. Quelque chose de tape-à-l’œil, de publique et de palpitant. Un énorme profit pour votre serviteur, et aucune promesse rompue car personne n’en avait vraiment faite.

\- Excusez-moi si je suis un imbécile obtus, mais pourquoi est-ce que je suis attaché à ces rails ?

La femme se mit à rire.

\- C’est parce que je vais vous épouser.

Ah, pensa misérablement Bobo. C’était donc bien un enterrement de vie de garçon après tout. Il regarda la femme avec incertitude. Bonté divine.

\- Désolé, je ne me souviens pas…

\- Vous voulez descendre de ces rails, non ?

La femme donna un petit coup de parapluie sur la ligne. Le rail chanta.

\- Je veux dire, un train pourrait se diriger vers vous d’un moment à l’autre. J’imagine que vous l’entendriez. Tacatam, tacatam, tacatam. Tchou tchou. Tellement excitant. Du moins, jusqu’à ce qu’il vous roule dessus.

Bobo pesa ses options. Il en avait épousé des pires.

\- D’accord, je vais dire « je le veux ».

\- C’est _vrai_  ? Oh, adorable. Vous avez fait de moi la femme la plus heureuse qui soit !

Elle fit une petite danse, puis mit deux doigts dans sa bouche et siffla avec force.

\- Révérend ! C’est à vous !

Il entendit des bruits de pas rapides sur des graviers, et une gorge être éclaircit d’une manière tout à fait professionnelle. Bobo ne fut pas surpris de voir un pasteur arriver en trottant dans son champ de vision.

\- On se marie ici ? Maintenant ? dit Bobo.

\- Pourquoi pas ? déclara la femme. Je suis impulsive. Vous êtes impulsif. Et j’ai acheté un gâteau.

Elle ôta son chapeau, regarda à l’intérieur et fronça les sourcils.

\- Oh. J’ai peut-être mangé le gâteau. Peu importe.

Elle claqua des doigts et le pasteur ouvrit son livre de prières.

La femme plaça avec assurance la main sur sa propre joue.

\- Voici le Révérend St John Colquhoun.

\- Je, hum, j’étais pasteur à la paroisse St Mede, tenta-t-il de se présenter en tremblant. Bel endroit.

\- Il faudra que j’aille y faire un tour, offrit poliment Bobo.

\- Oh, vous y êtes déjà, le reprit le pasteur d’un ton sec. L’église s’élevait à cet endroit précis. Jusqu’à ce que vous la fassiez raser pour faire passer votre ligne de chemin de fer.

\- Il est très en colère contre vous, lui confia la femme dans un faux murmure.

\- Oh mon dieu, soupira Bobo d’un ton faussement désolé. Bon sang, non !

Cette tactique l’avait plusieurs fois sorti du pétrin par le passé.

\- Comme Petronius a écrit dans _le Satyricon_ …

La femme claqua des doigts.

\- Pas le temps pour ça, dit-elle en tapotant sa tête. Ding dong, les cloches vont sonner.

Elle se tourna vers le Révérend Colquhoun :

\- MARRIEZ-MOI ! s’écria-t-elle.

Le pasteur s’exécuta donc avec une indifférence inébranlable pour le fait que le futur marié était ligoté à des rails. Quand il atteignit la partie « si quelqu’un a quelque raison que ce soit de s’opposer à ce mariage, qu’il parle… » il ignora superbement la femme qui sautillait en agitant la main et en criant : « Moi ! Moi ! Moi ! Choisissez-moi, m’sieur ! »

Le prêtre s’éclaircit la voix et abrégea la fin du service. Il se pencha vers Bobo avec un sourire sarcastique.

\- Vous pouvez maintenant embrasser la…

Il n’eut pas le temps de dire « mariée » car la femme s’était déjà jetée sur Bobo, et recouvrait ses joues de milliers de tâches de rouge à lèvre.

\- C’est fait, mon amour, c’est fait ! s’écria-t-elle en riant.

Elle roula de coté pour s’allonger à coté de lui sur les rails. Elle regardait le ciel et disait à haute voix à quoi lui faisaient penser les formes des nuages.

\- Celui-là ressemble à, meuh, une vache ; celui-là ressemble à, bêê, un agneau ; et celui-là ressemble à un hématome sous-dural.

\- Un quoi ?

\- Amusants, ces trains à grande vitesse, ils sont censés aller en ligne droite. C’est pour ça qu’ils vont si vite, dit-elle en bâillant à grand bruit. Les trains ! Ca m’ennuie à mourir, mais c’est vrai. Ligne droite égal zouuuum. Et ce train fait une jolie ligne droite de A à B en allant tellement, tellement vite. A part ici, où il fait un tout petit détour autour de la circonscription du ministre des finances. C’est amusant.

Elle se releva et épousseta ses vêtements.

\- Il traverse quelques prés, des champs plein d’écureuils et de crapauds, et l’église de ce pauvre St John. Ce qui cause un petit problème auquel nous arriverons dans une seconde.

Bobo se débattit dans ses liens.

\- Je dirais, Madame B… qu’il est grand temps de me détacher. Vous me l’avez promis, après tout.

La femme de Bobo haussa un sourcil.

\- Je crois que vous allez réaliser que je n’ai fait aucune promesse. Un tour que j’ai appris grâce à vous, mon cher petit mari. Et à présent que je vous ai épousé, un petit document que j’ai récemment fait authentifier par votre équipe un tantinet réduite et traumatisée d’avocats dit, en énormes, ENORMES majuscules, que je possède tout votre argent. Si je vous laisse quitter ces rails, vous allez juste me suivre partout en répétant de ne pas tout dépenser en taxidermie et barbe à papa.

\- Mon dieu, répéta Bobo à plusieurs reprises en assimilant l’information.

Puis, comme un élève de quatrième à qui on aurait volé sa boîte à goûter, il éclata en sanglots.

La tête contre les rails, il entendit un vrombissement. Une vibration.

Sa femme huma l’air.

\- Tacatam, tacatam ! Mon train nuptial est en route, sourit-elle. Comme je disais, grâce à cette courbe que vous avez si gentiment incluse, le conducteur ne vous verra pas en approchant. Il n’aura pas le temps d’appuyer sur ces jolis petits freins hors de prix. Pouf. Je dirais même plus, pouf.

Bobo continua à pleurer.

La nouvellement très fortunée Mme Braithwaite s’approcha d’un pas nonchalant du Révérend St John Colquhoun et le prit par le bras.

\- Je pense que les trains sont enfin sur le point de devenir intéressants, pasteur. Voulez-vous rester et regarder ?

\- Je ne préfèrerais pas, si cela ne vous dérange pas, répondit le pasteur en déglutissant avec culpabilité.

\- Très bien, acquiesça Mme Braithwaite en lui prenant le bras. Allons-y alors. Je peux toujours jeter un œil par-dessus mon épaule pour la partie amusante. Quand ça fera splach.

C’était une belle journée d’été, et la femme la plus riche d’Angleterre ainsi que le pasteur remontèrent la petite pente en se frayant un chemin parmi les pâquerettes.

\- Dites-moi, dit Mme Braithwaite, que diriez-vous de devenir archevêque de Canterbury ?

\- Moi ?

\- Oui. L’archevêque actuel est sur le point d’avoir un accident de plongée sous-marine. Le pauvre chou ne sait pas nager. Tout à fait tragique.

Le révérend Colquhoun éclata de rire. Tous deux s’éloignèrent à travers les prés, qui étaient bien le seul point plaisant de l’été.

Derrière eux, Bobo Braithwaite criait et criait plus fort encore tandis qu’un de ses trains les plus récents, les plus rapides, et aux roues les plus tranchantes filait le long de la ligne…

 

La cabane de Saffron se trouvait en périphérie d’une plantation de sucre. Si vous lui demandiez, c’était un peu trop près de la plantation. Souvent, elle pouvait entendre les cris. Mais parfois, le vent soufflait dans l’autre direction, et elle ne les entendait presque pas.

Saffron avait sa cabane et, surtout, elle avait sa liberté. Raisonnablement inhabituel pour une Africaine dans une ferme du sud de l’Amérique des années 1700. Mais pas impossible.

Saffron avait fait ce qu’il fallait pour gagner sa liberté. Elle avait eu six enfants et les avait tous cédés au propriétaire de la plantation. Oh cela ne s’était pas fait sans scrupule. En fait, si le vent soufflait dans la mauvaise direction, on pouvait l’entendre sangloter.

Abandonner ses bébés avait été difficile, mais cela lui avait donné sa liberté et une minuscule propriété. Et elle avait pu voir ses enfants grandir. Elle cuisinait pour eux. En fait, elle cuisinait pour beaucoup de monde ; c’est de cette manière qu’elle gagnait sa vie ; mais elle cuisinait surtout pour ses enfants. La plupart d’entre eux savait qui elle était, et lui souriait quand elle leur tendait leurs bols. Elle chérissait ces sourires, le soir, lorsqu’elle était assise dans sa cabane. C’était sa raison de vivre : les sourires et l’espoir qu’un jour, ils seraient libres.

\- Vous êtes mon genre de personne, dit une voix.

Saffron leva les yeux avec prudence. Elle avait appris à ne lever les yeux qu’avec prudence. La femme qui l’approchait avec quelque chose de cruel, ce qui n’était pas inhabituel chez les femmes des propriétaires. Saffron avait travaillé pendant un temps dans la grande maison de la Plantation Mandeville. Cela n’avait pas été plaisant. On lui tirait les cheveux, on lui piquait les bras avec des épingles à cheveux, et on lui jetait du thé et des bassins hygiéniques à la figure. Par contraste, les hommes semblaient presque agir avec gentillesse. Et si elle savait une chose, c’est que les hommes de Mandeville n’étaient pas gentils.

Alors, bien sûr, Saffron dévisagea la nouvelle arrivée avec circonspection. La femme était dangereuse, c’était certain.

La femme la surpris en éclatant soudain de rire.

\- Votre nourriture ! dit-elle en indiquant la marmite. Je pensais que j’allais être obligée d’inventer un compliment. Mais en réalité… oh je peux le sentir… c’est incroyable.

Saffron hocha la tête en remerciement.

\- Je me présenterais bien, dit la femme, mais je travaille toujours sur le nom. Deux trois trucs importants à voir. D’habitude, on m’appelle le Maître.

\- Vous êtes tous des maîtres ici, dit Saffron en haussant les épaules. Même les maîtresses.

\- Ooh, presque, rit de nouveau la femme. Que voilà un petit morceau sordide d’histoire. J’ai un ami qui aime les humains. Qui les aime comme de petites fourmis sous du verre grossissant en un jour nuageux. Parfois je me dis qu’il ne peut vous aimer qu’en sachant quand il lui faut détourner les yeux. Oh, c’est comme il vous avait épousés.

Saffron attendit poliment.

\- Attendeeez, dit la femme. Vous avez dit « maîtresses ». Et cela me distrait presque autant que ce pot-au-feu.

\- Vous voulez du pot-au-feu ?

\- Ce que j’allais dire m’est sorti de l’esprit. Et j’essaye d’établir un plan, là. Un vrai plan. Avec un P capital. _Maîtresse_ … Hm… Oh, tant de choses se passent dans cette tête.

Ses yeux pâles se fixèrent sur Saffron.

\- Je vous adore. Je sais tout ce que vous avez dû faire pour avoir tout ça. Votre petite cabane. Votre petite vie. Ce pot-au-feu divin. Venez.

Elle tourna les talons et s’éloigna.

\- Venir où.

\- Avec moi. Je vous offre un travail, bêta. Et amenez la marmite. J’aime les personnes moralement compromises, mais j’ _adore_ la bonne cuisine.

 

Il y avait un endroit dans lequel le Club Crapules du vingt-et-unième siècle admettait _bel et bien_ les femmes : les cuisines, et Saffron (loin de son époque mais pas déboussolée pour autant) grimpa très vite les échelons. Personne ne se souciait que le nouveau chef cuisinier du Crapules soit étrange et terrifiante ; tout ce qu’ils remarquaient c’était que la nourriture du club, pour la première fois depuis 300 ans, était stupéfiante.

Quand le Banquet Marlowe Annuel (treize plats et une lecture de leur précieux manuscrit _Dr Faust II_ ) fut annoncé au Club, Harrison Mandeville fit une visite exceptionnelle aux cuisines pour s’assurer que le chef cuisinier s’occupe personnellement du festin.

\- Je suis occupée, dit Saffron en coupant des carottes.

Mandeville se pencha sur la table et fit ce qui était son sourire le plus intimidant :

\- Mais le club compte sur vous… ma chère.

Saffron haussa les épaules :

\- Très bien.

\- Splendide !

C’était à peu près la conversation la plus longue que Harrison Mandeville ait jamais eu avec une femme (y compris Mme Mandeville) et il décida d’en rester là.

\- Vous êtes une sacrée cuisinière. Et vos desserts ! Ma chère amie, vous savez travailler le sucre comme personne.

Et il s’en alla.

Saffron demeura devant sa planche à découper, et continua de transformer la viande en dés.

 

Pour Mandeville, le plus grand avantage du banquet Marlowe était qu’il lui permettait de partager ses opinions avec les autres membres. Treize plats, cela pouvait sembler beaucoup, mais il s’assurait qu’ils passent tout seuls grâce à des sujets de conversation tels que « Ce Qu’Il Y A De Marrant Avec Les Etrangers » « Il N’Existe Aucun Problème Avec Les Pauvres Que De Bonnes Vacances Ne Sauraient Régler » « Pourquoi Les Fraudes Fiscales Sont Bonnes Pour L’Economie » et ainsi de suite. Tout cela devant un bon feu ronflant.

Au septième plat, il passa à sa réussite suivante.

En toute sincérité, cela avait été une année difficile pour Mandeville. Harrison’s (sa chaîne de supermarché) avait connu quelques scandales (de la viande de chien s’était retrouvée dans la chaîne d’approvisionnement) et Mandeville avait eu la plus grande peine du monde à expliquer qu’il n’avait aucune responsabilité dans ces affaires, et à arguer que le chien était, de bien des manières, une viande exceptionnelle. Une fois ceci éclairci (autour d’un joli filet saignant) il s’était diverti en évoquant les mésaventures de quelques autres membres. Il y avait un autre procès fait au Chirurgien pour erreur médicale, quelques divorces juteux, et la nouvelle bien triste (mais nourrissant si bien les conversations) du suicide du fils d’un des membres.

Une fois ses camarades pressés jusqu’à ce qu’il ne reste plus une goutte de jus, il parla de la prunelle de ses yeux : son écurie de chevaux de course. Les gérants de ses supermarchés avaient accepté depuis longtemps qu’ils ne seraient jamais payés autant qu’un de ses chevaux.

\- Prenez sur vous, aimait leur dire Mandeville. Si vous vous brisez le pied, je ne suis pas autorisé à vous achever au fusil de chasse. C’est bien dommage.

Cela avait peut-être été une année difficile pour les supermarchés Harrison’s, mais cela avait été une merveilleuse année pour ses chevaux. Il chanta sur tous les tons les réussites de Downton, son étalon hautement récompensé et favori pour le Grand National.

Puis, après avoir fait justice à une sélection de délicieuses pièces montées et de diplomates (les gâteaux, bien sûr), il fut temps de desserrer les ceintures pour la lecture de _Dr Faustus II_ , la pièce perdue de Christopher Marlowe. Une histoire si scandaleuse que, malgré sa très courte durée (et l’absence des manières hautaines du barde), on l’écoutait toujours bouche bée et dans un silence religieux.

Mandeville leva la main et claqua des doigts afin qu’on amène le manuscrit. Il déverrouilla le coffre en plomb et regarda à l’intérieur.

Rien.

Les membres eurent des exclamations de surprise.

\- Comment… ? tonna Mandeville. Qu’est-il arrivé au manuscrit ?

A cet instant, le grand feu craqua. Un petit morceau de papier s’en échappa. S’en échappa, pour voler dans les airs et venir se poser devant Mandeville.

Le fragment était de la taille d’une enveloppe et parcouru d’une des pires écritures que l’humanité ait jamais vue. Impossible de s’y tromper.

C’était celle de Christopher Marlowe.

Mandeville se redressa d’un geste lent. Il avait une idée de ce qui se passait. Il était conscient (et même un peu dérouté) du nombre de membres récemment décédés ; il n’avait pas oublié la menace de vengeance de l’ex-membre. Mais il s’était toujours imaginé le club inviolable. Il s’agissait, après tout, d’un club privé. Aucun scandale n’éclatait en son sein. Aucun.

Il vit que le bibliothécaire du club pleurait : _Dr Faustus II_ était leur deuxième plus précieux manuscrit. Eh bien, qu’il pleure. Si c’était l’idée que cette femme se faisait de la vengeance, voilà une tempête qu’ils pouvaient essuyer.

Mandeville réalisa cette merveille de la classe supérieure : l’applaudissement lent.

\- Oh, très bien, brama-t-il avec sarcasme. Je chasse depuis toujours. Nous n’avons pas peur d’un livre qui brûle.

Seul le silence lui répondit.

\- Typiquement féminin. A rôder dans les ténèbres.

Cela aurait dû provoquer le rire. Ce ne fut pas le cas.

Mandeville commença à réalisa que ceux qui l’entouraient n’étaient pas seulement silencieux, mais avaient aussi ce léger éclat pâle qui apparaît en général après avoir bu un verre du brandy du club de trop.

\- Que se passe-t-il ? questionna-t-il.

Il remarqua pour la première fois combien il faisait chaud. Il fit courir un doigt sous son col, puis réalisa que le doigt avait arrêté de bouger. Curieux. Le doigt restait juste coincé là, dans sa chemise. Etrange. Il tenta de se lever, et se rendit compte qu’il n’y parvenait pas non plus. Il parcourut toute la table du regard, et comprit que tous les autres membres étaient dans le même cas que lui. Leurs yeux roulaient en tous sens avec impuissance.

\- Empoisonnés… hoqueta le Chirurgien, à sa droite.

Les portes s’ouvrirent d’un coup et le chef cuisinier du Crapules entra, suivi par l’ex-membre le plus tristement célèbre du club. Elle leur fit la révérence.

\- Vraiment désolée pour mon retard. J’étais en train de rouler sur un professeur de mathématiques avec une citerne de lait. Vous savez ce que c’est.

Elle donna un petit coup de coude à Saffron.

\- Saluez, ma chère, intima-t-elle avant de s’exclamer : MANDEVILLE ! Saffron, que vous voyez-là, était esclave dans une des ennuyeuses plantations de votre famille. Celles que vous avez oublié parce que c’était il y a si longtemps, mais dont l’argent se trouve toujours sur votre compte. J’ai laissé Saffron vous cuisiner ce repas pour vous en guise de vengeance.

\- Vous nous avez empoisonnés ! Espèce de sorcière ! Harpie !

Mandeville se leva avec difficulté, chaque partie de son corps tremblant et brulant sous l’effort.

\- Vous avez empoisonné le repas !

La femme eut l’air offensée.

\- Comment osez-vous ! Cela aurait été faire affront à cette viande.

Elle se pencha pour ramasser quelque chose de lourd posé au sol, et le posa sur la table.

Pour qui que ce soit d’autre, ce n’était qu’une tête de cheval, nettement tranchée. Mais Mandeville ne connaissait que trop bien ce front noble, cet œil clair, et cette touffe de crinière. Il s’agissait de Downton, son précieux étalon.

\- Mon cheval !

\- Et votre royaume, oui, oui. Saffron a cuisiné toute votre écurie. Et vous avez dévoré tous les chevaux.

Elle caressa la crinière ensanglantée du cheval.

\- Non. Saffron n’aurait pas pu empoisonner ce cher Dobbin. Cela aurait été insultant. Non, non, non. Ce sont les _desserts_ qu’elle a empoisonnés. Après tout, elle et sa famille savent travailler le sucre comme personne.

L’assemblée des membres du Crapules commençaient à émettre des bruits désespérés et étranglés. Alors que le poison se répandait en ses victimes, il leur permettait de faire quelques mouvements ; juste assez pour que l’agonie les agite de convulsions.

La femme mit ses mains sur ses hanches.

\- Maintenant, les garçons, je ne peux pas vous laisser souffrir. Bien évidemment, il y a un antidote.

Plusieurs paires d’yeux désespérés et exorbités la fixèrent.

\- Saffron ! s’exclama-t-elle en claquant des mains.

Le chef cuisinier, souriant avec ce qui ressemblait à de la satisfaction, plongea la main dans un vieux sac en tapisserie et en sortit un livre.

\- Merci, ma chère, fit la femme en tenant le livre en l’air. Vous reconnaissez ? C’est votre manuscrit le plus précieux. L’unique copie restante du _Love’s Labour’s Won_ de Shakespeare. Il n’a pas de prix et est plutôt ennuyeux, mais Saffron l’a imprégné d’antidote.

Elle lécha un coin de page.

\- Un léger goût d’abricot. Tout le monde aime les abricots.

Elle fit claquer le livre sur la table.

\- La dose recommandée est d’environ une page.

Un Mandeville agonisant se jeta sur le manuscrit, suivi par le reste de son club. Ils arrachaient les pages d’une valeur inestimable, les déchiraient en morceaux, les fourraient dans leur bouche, mâchaient, s’étouffaient et avalaient, se débattant alors que leurs membres brûlaient et s’agitaient de spasmes. Des coups étaient donnés avec mollesse. Des visages claqués sur la table. Mais, au final, tous les hommes prirent leur antidote et retombèrent en arrière, la bouche grande ouverte et croassant dans leurs chaises.

De l’incroyable et inestimable manuscrit, du seul écrit restant de la main de Shakespeare… il ne restait rien. Même le Chirurgien mâchait sombrement un bout de couverture.

\- Vivra-t-on ? croassa Mandeville.

La femme éclata de rire.

\- Bon sang, espèce de bonne femme, vivra-t-on ? Vous nous avez dit que nous vivrions !

La femme rit davantage, et se tamponna le coin de l’œil avec un mouchoir en dentelle.

\- Oh, vous êtes incroyables. Seuls les idiots croient ce qu’on leur dit.

Mandeville ferma les yeux tandis que ses camarades du Crapules poussaient des exclamations de surprise, grognaient et juraient, convulsaient et tombaient inconscients.

 

Il faut noter que les membres du Crapules ne moururent pas ici et maintenant. En fait, « ici et maintenant » prit un tout nouveau sens une fois qu’ils se réveillèrent et se retrouvèrent dans la plantation de sucre Mandeville, au dix-huitième siècle. Ils étaient enchaînés avec des menottes dans une immonde cabane dans laquelle la vermine s’abritait de la tempête qui faisait rage au dehors. Les Crapules, en se remettant de leurs émotions, s’en plaignirent avec force.

Enfin, la porte de la cabane s’ouvrit brusquement et un homme massif et furibond entra, un fouet à la main.

Les Crapules exigèrent de savoir ce qui se passait. Ils enchainèrent en réclamant des bains chauds, des serviettes propres et d’être débarrassés des rats.

L’homme massif et furibond se mit à rire.

\- Laissez-moi vous expliquer deux ou trois trucs, messieurs, cracha-t-il en leur direction. Ici c’est une plantation de sucre très lucrative. Notre boulot c’est de rendre la famille Mandeville foutrement riche. Sauf qu’hier je me suis réveillé pour découvrir que toute ma main d’œuvre s’était fait la malle. Vous y croyez vous ? Ils avaient tous foutu le camp. Ca, quand je vais leur mettre la main dessus, je vais vous les raboter aux ciseaux, vous pouvez me croire.

L’homme massif se perdit un moment dans ce qui semblait être des pensées plutôt sanglantes avant de revenir au sujet principal :

\- Bref, je me retrouve sans esclaves et avec un tas de cannes à sucres à moissonner avant que la tempête n’empire. C’est un sale boulot, ça, un sale boulot. Enfin bref, je savais pas quoi faire, et voilà qu’une femme pirate débarque avec vous.

\- Une femme pirate ?

\- Hé, il faut de tout pour faire un monde, qui je suis pour juger. Elle débarque donc avec vous, une bande de naufragés ruinés en route pour la Nouvelle-Galles du Sud.

\- Quoi ? Comment osez-vous !

Il y eut une courte pause, pendant laquelle le contremaître leur montra comme son fouet fonctionnait bien. Une fois les gémissements tus, il continua :

\- J’étais bien content de vous récupérer pour une bouchée de pain. Et vous valez à peine ce que je vous ai payé, vous avez pas l’air d’avoir fait un seul jour de boulot honnête de toute votre vie.

Ce qui, il aurait été ravi d’apprendre, s’avérait tout à fait vrai. Il indiqua la porte ouverte sur l’extérieur, où la tempête faisait rage.

\- Enfin bref, on ne va pas rester assis là à bavarder toute la nuit. Les Mandeville ne sont pas des employeurs du genre clément. Alors il est grand temps que vous appreniez ce que c’est que le dur labeur…

 

Plusieurs centaines d’années plus tard, Harrison Mandeville courait. Il courait depuis qu’il s’était réveillé. Une voix le poursuivait dans les couloirs et résonnait tout autour de lui. «  _Couuuu…couuuuu ! »._ On le traquait.

Les vêtements en lambeaux, désorienté, la tête bourdonnant depuis qu’il avait été empoisonné, Mandeville entra dans la salle principale du club, hébété. Il y avait un téléphone ici. Il fallait qu’il y ait un téléphone ici. Et il était bien là, sur la table de jeux. L’homme regarda à droite et à gauche, décida de se risquer à entrer dans la vaste pièce et chancela jusqu’à l’objet.

Pour recevoir une fléchette colossale dans sa fesse gauche.

Mandeville poussa une exclamation d’agonie et trébucha en avant. Du feu parcourait ses veines. Une arbalète tomba avec un bruit sourd sur le tapis, à coté de lui, et une voix s’éleva.

\- Tut, tut, tut, vous n’êtes pas tombé au bon endroit, espèce de dinde empotée.

Mandeville sentit qu’on l’attrapait par les chevilles pour le tirer vers la cheminée. Un grand feu y crépitait. Il tenta de s’en éloigner. Il ne pouvait bouger. Et pourtant, ses jambes et ses bras étaient déplacés avec précaution.

\- Je vous réarrange juste un peu. La première fois que je vous ai empoisonné, ce n’était qu’une paralysie temporaire pour que vous vous taisiez tous. La deuxième fois, c’était un somnifère. Et là, je vous ai embaumé. Vous ferez office de joli petit tapis pour des siècles et des siècles. Et vous serez conscient pour chacun d’eux.

Harrison Mandeville tenta de crier, mais rien ne se passa. Il vit la femme, son bourreau, s’installer dans son fauteuil (le deuxième plus proche de la cheminée, pas trop ostentatoire), retirer ses chaussures à grands coups de pieds, et laisser lourdement tomber ces derniers sur son crâne.

\- Enfin ! Eh bien, tout cela a été bien épuisant, vous pouvez me croire. Je pourrais presque en mourir, encore une fois. Presque.

Elle se pencha en avant, souriant de toutes ses dents aiguisées.

\- Dites quelque chose de gentil, mon cher.

Mandeville tenta de la menacer, sans y parvenir.

\- Ah bien sûr. Peu importe. Oubliez ça. Vous ne prononcerez plus jamais le moindre mot.

La femme se calla dans le cuir souffle, et soupira de satisfaction.

\- Tout ce que je demandais, c’était un endroit où m’asseoir. C’est tout. Et vous ne pouviez même pas m’offrir ça. Regardez où cela vous a mené. Le club est entièrement à moi, désormais. Je suis le seul membre restant.

Un murmure de protestation s’éleva du fauteuil situé juste devant le feu.

\- Ah, oui. Je m’occupe de vous dans une seconde, mon cher.

Elle retourna son attention vers son nouveau tapis et y donna de petits coups de talons.

\- J’ai choisi un nom. Pour me désigner. C’est l’adorable Saffron qui l’a suggéré : Missy. Ca sonne bien. Accessible. Efficace. Facile et mémorable, Missy.

Le feu craqua.

\- Si vous n’aimez pas, parlez maintenant ou taisez-vous à… oh, pardon, c’était maladroit.

La femme désormais connue sous le nom de Missy se leva et fit les cent pas.

\- Qu’est-ce que je vais faire de cet endroit ? Le donner à Saffron ? Le transformer en _tout à une livre_  ? Ou le garder tel quel, tout simplement ?

Mandeville sorti de ses pensées, elle s’avança vers le siège le plus proche de la cheminée. Attaché au fauteuil, se trouvait le membre du Crapules surnommé le Chirurgien. Il la fixait avec terreur.

Elle lui donna un coup sur le genou.

\- Je sais, ce doit être terriblement effrayant pour vous. Toutes ces morts. C’est morbide, n’est-ce pas ? Enfin, vous êtes chirurgien. Vous devez avoir l’estomac bien accroché. Que diriez-vous de l’extraire pour vérifier ?

Le Chirurgien émit un cri étouffé de peur.

\- Je vais vous dire, il y a une chose que j’ai apprise, avec tout ça. Les riches… C’est si _amusant_ de jouer avec eux, et ils ont si délicieusement peur de mourir. Ils feraient n’importe quoi pour éviter que ça n’arrive, je me trompe ?

Elle poussa le siège du Chirurgien un peu plus près du feu.

\- J’ai eu une idée fantastique, dit-elle. Vous allez inventer quelque chose. Quelque chose que merveilleux.

Elle l’embrassa sur le nez, puis se redressa.

Elle se mit à incliner le siège du Chirurgien d’avant en arrière, chantonnant au rythme des cris étouffés. Un instant il s’approchait du feu, et le suivant il s’éloignait, et s’approchait, et s’éloignait, et s’approchait. De plus en plus près. Les flammes rugissaient.

\- Dites-moi, Dr Skarosa, dit Missy en utilisant son nom à présent qu’elle en avait elle-même un.

Son visage souriant rougeoyait dans la lueur des flammes.

\- Que pensez-vous de la crémation… ?


End file.
